youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dannoh403/The Hunger Games, but with a twist!
Sev and Danny here peeps, yall's and ponies. So, on the gunger games wikia, we do these things call "Blog games" Basically, The writer (me in this case) will write a games, but the tributes are controlled by users, The user being the sponsor and mentor. SO, I decided to test it out here. See how many people like the idea. Most of these games involve a twist. No, not like the elvis song, A kind of, rule. The rule for this games: Your tribute must be a character from one of your stories. Ta-da. Collab characters are allowed as long as they are the character YOU write as. Your character cannot be someone over powered, like a Spartan from Squad 403. No guns, simple Hunger gameish weapons. You will give your tribute guidance, send them weapons, gifts or food. Whatever, as Long as I clear it. Comment below to get a character in, should you wish for an ally, work that out amongst yourselves. Happy hunger games, and let the...bidding. be...in.....Something. Reapings. (I know this will most likely be put into a page or somting? Idk. But, i thought i would give you Danny, what i have so far. Feel free to swap it around. Take out, or put in whatever you like. Sorry, its starting with a random trib. But, i'll have more for you later.) District 7: Jeral I squint in the sunlight at the clear cut crystal that teases my eyes with its alluring sparkle. "Where did you get this?" I say momentarily distracted. Not by the crystal, but by the woman showing me the valuable item. She has tanned skin, the color of un tinged mahogany. Bright green eyes, which have a generous supply of thick, and rounded eyelashes. Her eyes are complimented the long stoke of eyeliner she wears on her eye lid making her eyes, look deceptively longer then I’m sure they are. Not to mention, the dazzling, bright green flowering vine running from her right temple, to her collarbone. Her body is well formed, and skinny. She walks with her head held high with pride. And her hips sway with graceful poise. I'm distracted by her. The sight of her, floods my cheeks with an unfamiliar shade of pink. And, they already put a waver in my voice. I clear my throat with a mini cough, and return to my cool, and stern face. And wait for her reply. "Lets just say, I would appreciate you keep it quiet." Maybe I was wrong about her. I mean, a woman who gets her hands on this crystal, although wealthy, will most likely be involved with a deep underworld of illegal actions. The crystal, is undoubtedly from District Pne. Although I would kill to have a piece like it in the shop. My natural (And sometimes annoying) sense of honor take over. "I’m sorry Miss, but, we're not interested in illegal goods. Take your stolen bounty else where." I say sterrnly. The woman opens her mouth as if to reply with some seductive line I’m sure. But I turn away from her, and go back to the counter before she can say anything. A few moments later, I hear the click of her heels walk out the store. I feel a small sense of pride as I hear the doorbell clatter when she leaves. I look to my brother, who still has his jaw on the floor from the woman’s form. "How did you do that?!" He says with a pull of admiration in his voice. I smile, he being only a year younger then me. I’m glad he can still sometimes look up to me. "Easy, keep professional. And keep your cool.” I click my tongue and go into the backroom. I don’t mention to him that my pants are a little tighter. **** "Alright boys...We ready?” I scowl at my mother’s irritating tone. For exactly, one day a year, she is a mother. Reaping day. The rest of the time? Well, lets just say...She spends a lot of time in others beds. "Yeah, Ma. I think we got it.” I say in a voice, that is not my own. It’s filled with a condescending attitude, and a twinge of anger. She nods understandably. We walk to the square, my brother and I pulling at each others tacky suits. Both of us are mostly in the stores uniform, which is mostly shorts and a tee-shirt. Or I’m out working in the trees, lumbering, which is mostly think denim everything. We enter the square, where the reaping are proceeding. I feel a small prick of nervousness in my stomach. But, I easily control my emotions. I brush it away with my indigent attitude, and lick my index finger which still has a drop of blood on it. I stand in the line with the rest of them. And wait. Cecilia, our escort, climbs the stairs, in her heals which in sure are taller then some trees we have. She wears a brown outfit, with sicks of bark hanging off it. It’s a ...costume. I guess she’s “Dressing to impress” as they say. She looks like a freaking Tree monkey. I fold my arms, and look a the partially small boy standing next to me. I follow his line of sight to the thing his staring at. I see my bicep bulging out my arms. Intimidated, I guess, is the expression I’m detecting. I roll my eyes, and look forward. At Celica, who now has a look of pride as the stupid Capitol movie finishes. "Now. Ladies first.” She says in her squeaky tone. She walks to the bowl, and I look over to the girl’s side. They all look tense- every one of them. "Skye Walts." Celica calls from the stage. Immediately, the girls clear a bubble around a girl. I crinkle my brow at the girl. I’ve never seen her before. You think I would have however. She has thick, black hair that falls just above her well formed but. She has big blue eyes, which shape her entire face. A petite waist, and yet... Her body seems...Solid. Like, it can sternly hold itself. The girl doesn’t look terrified like most girls who get reaped. She looks…Unshaken. Not partially happy about what’s happing but more...Nonchalant, with a determined look on her face. She firmly walks to the stage, and takes her place above the bowl. No one volunteers. I smile as her chest expands, with a deep, and shaky breath. She is nervous. I’m to busy with my eye trained on her. She’s...Captivating. Her body is trying to form a confidant attitude. But the slump of her shoulders, and the line of her lips tells me that, that confidence, is her body tensing. "Jeral Salivo." Now I’m the one tensing. My heart sinks to what feels like the pit of my stomach. I feel like I’ve swallowed lumberjack axe. The boy who looked intimated before, stands back. And in the corner of my eye, I see Orlando to my right. My best friend. He has tears rolling down his face. I sallow sternly, and even somehow. For the cameras, manage a side smile. I walk with long strides, and my chest puffed out. I’m confident. I’m strong. I’m a tribute, my mind chants. It continues the chant, until I reach the stage, and I’m shaking Skyes hand. I’m confident. I’m strong. I’m a tribute. I stare Skye in the eyes. Now that I can see clearer, her eyes are a even more attractive shade of blue. Those are the eyes, that will be dead in a matter of weeks. Most likely by my hands. District 2: Crystal's POV “Faster! Watch your head Lexica!” I scream while striding on the floor. Forearms collide with faces, while fits impound stomachs. I smile when someone coughs some blood. “Medic!” I yell, I walk out to the floor and pick the girl up my the arm. She is half my height, with blue eyes and mousy blond hair. “Suck it up.” I say quietly into her face, and drop her, moving on the next girl. I watch as she inaccurately deflects a blow to her thigh. “No no no!” I yell. “STOP!” I scream. Everyone stops there fighting, puffing. And line up on the side of the matt. Are you all serious? Your all fighting like those district 12 rats! C’mon! Scout, that was the worst block to a right hook I’ve seen. Ever. Bellini, please don’t ever try that “Sweep out your legs” move again. It looked like you were trying to break-dance into a drain. Now, everyone start up again. This time, do it RIGHT!” I yell into there faces. When I dismiss them, all there shoulders hunch. I bare the rest of the class, watching Fail after fail. “Alright enough. Your giving me a headache. I swear, next time I train the boys. So you all know, if this were the hunger games. You would all die. Quick.” They all mummer some obscenities about me. I’ll tell ya, being a teacher to this idiots. Is hard work. Oh well, reaping soon. I hope none of them get reaped. They will disgrace district two. I pick up my bag, and walk out. In the hallway I meet john. “Hey babe, tell me. How was class?” Lefta hooks his arm around me. I lean into his chest. “Those idiots…They need some serious work. What about you’re guys?” I say. He takes the same breath I did. “Don’t ask.” He says shaking his head. I laugh, and walk out with him. *** “Now. Lets say, I get reaped. Shall I smile? Or. Not?” I say to lefta while walking to the reaping. “Hmm, it would depend on your game plan. I mean, do you want to be cute, and cuddly?” He says squinting at me. He laughs at the facial expression I display, Obviously I’m unimpressed with the idea. “Okay, well then you would have to go with the cold stone expression. But, I wouldn’t worry. Your most likely not gunner get picked.” I feel a shred of disappointment in my bones. I lift my head up, and keep walking. There’s a chance. When we get there, I give him a quick kiss, and walk to my line. As the opening video plays, I contemplate my options. Before I can make up my mind, I hear the words I’ve been waiting for ever since I started training. “ Crystal Determine.” I feel excitement bubble forth in my bones. It rises from my chest, and pinches my lips upwards. In our district, its agreed that if someone really young gets picked, someone from the older lines will volunteer. One, Because the younger ones wont get trained properly until they're 17. And, two, they will disgrace our district. So, no one volunteers for me. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I confidently walk to the stage, and take my position. They call out the boys, and I nod as a husky boy climbs the stage. I’m a tribute. Best moment of my life. District 4: Lovisia's POV (Again, feel free to change anything. Let me know in the comments if there is something different you want. Alright, enough pleasantries. Here we go) “How about you go find a hole, and die in it?” She says with her hips to the side. My eyes roll with an exaggerated expression. But, I’m silent. “Cat got your tongue?” She says laughing with her friends, pouting her lips. My mind rolls with witty remarks. I have a hard time picking one. I walk slowly up to her, and approach her, standing far to close into her personal space. “Reapings in an hour.” I say, glancing at the watch on my wrist. “May the odds, be ever in your favor.” I say slyly. Rounding my words, and hissing the “r”. I know there is nothing more that scares delta, then the reaping’s. I see the color fleet her face. Her eyes resonate fear from every angel. I smile, and turn away, walking with long strides. Never pick a fight with someone who knows you to well. *** “Lovvie!!” my sister jumps into my arms. It almost knocks me over. I smile, and laugh excitedly with her. When I put her down, I kneel, and kiss her on the nose. Theres nothing I wan more but her delicate skin. Mine is rough, and tough. She turns hurriedly, and runs to the kitchen. Naturally, I’m curious. I see Uriah standing in the kitchen, looking valiant. I guess from a hard day work. “Hiya Lovisa” He says casually. I nod shyly, like I always do. It’s not him that has the particular affect. I’m like that with everyone. Anyone that doesn’t know me that is. Uriah has no family. He lives in one of the old orphanages on brown street. It’s not an expensive place, but its not poor either. They do what everyone’s supposed to do. Feed him, give him a house over his head, and cloths. But, he doesn’t have a parent, or a family. I guess that’s why he hangs around here. He is part of our family as far as my mothers concerned. I don’t really know how I feel about him. I know him inside out, yet. I haven’t made a decision. Odd. My expensive shoes kick the pavement when I walk on them. I let go of my little sister, and line up in my line after being pricked in. Lora, my best friend. Isn’t my age. She’s a year older, and therefore no longer a candidate for reaping. Not having her the row next to me, makes my stomach flutter. Aamira our escort for the reaped tributes, prances on stage. Wearing a peculiar outfit as she does every year. She wears grey everything. But, the gray isn’t just an ordinary color. When it reflects in the sun, it turns to a phantom of colures. Its kind of cool, if only it didn’t look so ridicules’. I shake my head with a innocent smile. She introduces the usual crap, I just wait for someone’s named to be called, so I can get rid of this unsteady stomach. “Delta meniero.” I freeze. The girl who was taunting me this morning. She looks pale, and frozen. Everyone knows she’s the bully. Richest girl in town. Almost everyone looks forward to the reaping. In hopes they get picked. But, its no secret that out of everyone, she is the one that LEAST wants to. What people don’t know, is I’ve known her from birth. Sure we had a falling out, but. I know her. She used to be my best friend. She takes a few anxious steps toward the stage, before I shut my eyes. And pray for mercy. “I volunteer!” I yell. The cameras pan over to me. Now I’m the one that has to walk. I nod with my lips pursed to Delta, while she stands in shock. I walk up the stage stiff. “Menarot Devieto.” Is the boys name called out. A tall, and strong man steps from the crowd, with a wicked grin on his face. Well, he’s the one going to kill me. I think. My to my horror\delight. A firm voice calls out, “I volunteer!” There’s a group of kids blocking my view, but when they clear. I see the boy belonging to the voice. A boy named Derek i think. I've seen him around once or twice. Each time i've noticed how his eyes seems to pierce everything they look at. Well. This should be interesting. District 4: Derek's POV District 4. Derek. “C’mon D! I’ve got good money on you!” I hear Galore Yell my from my side. I feel a bead of sweat trickle down my back. I bear my teeth, and clench my jaw. My bicep pops as I grip my opponents hand. My body hunches forward. I can feel the power in his wrist giving in. All I need to do is hold my ground, until, he’s weak enough, so I can effortlessly flip his arm. I hold my ground for what seems forever. Until I can feel the panic in his eyes, and this forearm quivering. I summon all my strength, and push his arm down with one swift move. The room erupts in screams. “THAT’S IT D BOY! I knew you could do it man!” I feel a feeling of triumph bubble in my soul. “Shut up and give me my money.” I laugh. *** “Hey, how’d it go?” My brother says while tying a net. “Yeah good. I won, of course.” I smile. He gives me a wicked grin back. He then picks up a bucket, full of yellow fined fish. “Wow, you got all that today?!” I say with surprise. “Yup.” He says simply. "Nice man.” I say slapping him on the back. “Reaping time…You ready?” He says with a surprising quietness in his voice. “Yeah.” I reply. We both look at each other for a moment. I’m not sure what the silence means. I guess, it’s like a silent agreement. We don’t say it often, but. I love you man. And, no matter what happens. I will always love you. Were not really the mushy type. We both nod after a few moments, and clean up for reaping. *** When we get there, I roughly pat Menarot’s back. And we walk to our line. He is a few rows ahead of me. I watch a girl who has just volunteered climbs the stage. She has impeccably good looks. I can’t take my consternation off her. Not until someone’s name gets called. “Menarot Devieto” I breathe out, almost in slow motion. A ball clenches on my throat. No no no, I cant let him go in there. No “I volunteer!” I yell. Great. Now I’m in the hunger games. Jesus. Category:Blog posts